


Here We Go Again

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Once upon a time, Cloud Strife was the guide for a group of SOLDIERS. Ten years later, her son Zack wonders if one of them could be his father.





	1. Chiquitita

**Author's Note:**

> It's campy, it's happy, and it has lyrics from ABBA songs in it. I'm sorry and you're welcome.

Cloud fussed with her mother’s sweater after she finished pouring tea. Claudia swatted her daughter’s hand away with a nod towards their guest. Tifa, used to the Strife’s silent arguments, was more than happy to put sugar in her own tea. 

“I had hoped you weren’t hurt too badly,” Claudia said, “I told them they needed to take better care of the guides.” Tifa just shrugged, scratching under the strap of her arm sling. 

“It’s just a scratch, but it could be a fracture,” she said with a shrug, “They told me to keep it like this for today to let their Materia heal it if that’s the case.” 

“I take it you’re not going up there again though,” Claudia said. Tifa looked disappointed. 

“No,” she said, “I would, but…whatever monsters that reactor made…they’re too tough, even for me.” Tifa smirked at Cloud’s snort. Claudia gave her daughter a disapproving look, but ignored it. 

“That’s…kinda why I asked to come over,” Tifa admitted, “I’m not going back, so…those ShinRa guys will need a new guide.” Cloud knew where this was going. 

“No,” Cloud said, “I’ve had enough of ShinRa for a lifetime.”

“It’d just be a couple days,” Tifa said, “And everybody knows you’re the best-“

“I’m retired,” Cloud said, adding one more cube of sugar to her mother’s tea. 

“Cloud Strife,” Claudia said sternly, “You are 20 years old and too young to live off that retirement package…especially with my doctor’s bills.”

“And they are paying, Cloud,” Tifa said, “Paying very well.”

“Oh yeah,” Cloud said, “How much is this pay?” She blew on her tea before taking a sip. Probably half of what her infantry pay was. 

Tifa told her. 

Cloud choked. Her mother pat her on the back, a little smugly. 

“That’s almost triple my salary when I was in Midgar,” Cloud said, “those assholes were holding out on me.” 

“That’s why…I think you should do it,” Tifa said. Cloud caught the look she gave Claudia. 

“You knew she was going to ask,” Cloud said. Claudia looked saddened. 

“What’s the name of the game, Ma?” she asked. 

“Chiquitita,” Ma said, “I hate to see you like this, you’re so sad, so quiet. You’re draining yourself dry to take care of me,” Claudia said, “At least with this…I can know you’ll have something leftover when I’m…”

“With that kind of money,” Cloud started, “I could move us to Mideel…where that clinic is.”

“And…you are the best shot in this town,” Tifa added, “by far.” 

“Your gun still work?” Cloud asked her mother. 

“What am I a fool?” Claudia said, “Of course it does, Chiquitita.” And Cloud sighed.

“Alright…how do I get started.”

* * *

Habit made her tuck her hair under her beanie. She suddenly missed that god awful helmet as the SOLDIERs came up. Three of them. This monster things must have been serious if they sent three SOLDIERs. She remembered them well enough from her infantry days. A lot of her comrades hoped to join them. She had too for a while. She had long since given up on the idea.

She had liked Commander Hewley well enough. He had the foresight to tell her to ignore Private Hessen. She hadn’t heard of the third one before. He must have just arrived because she hadn’t seen him before. She’d remember seeing someone with silver hair.

“Nice…another hot chick,” the young man who had to be Hessen said, “You sure know how to pick ‘em Hewley.”

“I’m certain Angeal chose her because she knows the area much better than you do,” the newbie said. 

“I chose her because she was the only volunteer,” Hewley said, “though I’m sure she’d be happy to walk away due to your attitude Blake. Giving us another day without a decent guide and leaving us stuck here.” Cloud detected the disapproval in Hewley’s voice and noticed Hessen wilt a little. She didn’t smirk…completely. 

“Besides,” Hewley stated, “Ms. Strauss does have a resume history with the company.”

“So…we have a private Strauss?” Hessen said. 

“Corporal,” Cloud corrected, “and I’m sorry to order you about but I suggest we start moving. I’m not comfortable taking the bridge.”

“Why not?” Hessen challenged. 

“Because I’ve been on it when it’s snapped before,” Cloud replied, “And the town can’t always afford to do scheduled maintenance on it. Once we get down in the valley I can get you through the cave system. There will probably be more of those…monster things y’all are looking for on my path.” Hessen wisely kept his mouth shut. 

“Then lead away Ms. Strauss,” Hewley said. Cloud readjusted her weapon. 

* * *

The incident with Tifa must have startled the SOLDIERs. The moment she heard the growl they pushed her back and unsheathed their weapons. They didn’t tell her to stay put, but it was heavily implied. A little insulting, but Cloud had seen enough SOLDIERs to know they could do things she just couldn’t.

She did, however, take them ditching her as full permission to load her weapon. She heard the howls and knew it was probably Fangs. The mako probably drove them insane. Made them unafraid of humans and so much stronger.

She saw Hewley start at her first shot. He noted the dead Fang behind him. Hewley held one cupped hand over his head, asking her to cover them as they fought. She had permission to shoot. She smiled. 

* * *

“Couldn’t let us have all of them,” Hessen grumbled.

“She was covering us,” Hewley said nudging the Private, “which is how she is earning triple rate for being our guide. Besides, we are to expect a lot of hostile activity. There will be bigger and harder things the deeper in we go. She’s helping us keep some stamina so we can save the ethers.” 

“I thought I recognized you,” the silver haired one said more softly, “You were the runner-up in the sharp-shooter contest 8 months ago.” She just shrugged. 

“Your hair was shorter then,” he noted.

“Military regulation,” Cloud offered, “I see it doesn’t apply to all SOLDIERs though.” 

“I heard the Turks talking about recruiting you,” the man continued. 

“They offered,” she admitted, “but I had to come home.”

“For what it’s worth…I don’t think you would be the best Turk…their cover fire is not as…precise.” Cloud smiled at that. 

“That is either the strangest flirt or the most sincere compliment,” she said, “I’ll take the latter.”

“That’s…what it was.” She fought not to laugh at him.

“Sephiroth, quit weirding out the guide,” Hessen said, “I may still have a shot.”

“Only in your nightmares,” Cloud replied. 

* * *

Ten Years Later

* * *

Zack sneezed at the cloud of dust that puffed when he moved the next box in the storage room.

“Bless you,” His Ma said, “but…what do you think?” Zack looked around the cluttered room. He saw a window, a nice little cove to put a bed, empty walls to put up his pictures and posters …yea he could visualize the first room he would have all to himself

“I think it’s perfect,” Zack said. His Ma ruffled his hair. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep any of it?” he asked. Ma blue a wayward spike of blonde hair out of her face. 

“Well if you want to go through it, that can be your job,” she said, “I haven’t looked at most of this crap in years.”

“I can price some stuff then,” Zack said, drawing a smiley face in the dust on a cabinet. 

“Deal,” she said, “we’ll cart, you organize. I’ll get Barret with that lift.” Zack ran down to the room he shared with his mom and pulled out one of his washable markers before dashing back down to the storage room that hadn’t been lived in since his Gran was alive. He heard various people calling for his Ma, her own voice arguing back. Running a hotel was a tough business…especially in a vacation spot like Mideel, but she made do. Zack had saved various travel articles that praised their little hotel. Small and cozy, but good service and lovely views. With a short jaunt to some mako fountains. She was probably hoping to use the money selling most of this stuff to start building that addition she was planning. 

Let’s see the cabinet was dusty, but sturdy. Looked like it would fit in their dining room or more sparse guestrooms. If not keeping 50 Gil. 

Boxes of old books. 1 Gil per book. 

Another box of books

An old tool box. Give to Cid or sell for 30 Gil. 

Some old curtains it seemed. Clean and sell for 20 Gil.

Another box of…scrapbooks. Zack paused. He pulled one out. He opened it gently. It had been buried and spared most of the dust. He recognized his mother instantly, even as a baby. Her hair was still blonde and spiky and her eyes so blue. 

Actually…his baby pictures looked an awful lot like hers. He flipped through pausing and smiling at how carefully Gran had put this together. 

Cloud, 5 years, summer festival — featuring Ma in a flower crown. 

Cloud, 8 years, after winning King of the Hill — featuring Ma with a wooden sword, held triumphantly over her head. 

Cloud, 10 years, first hunt —Ma with Gran’s gun slung on her back. He set it aside too look over later. Then a photo slipped out. Zack picked it up. 

It wasn’t a photo, but a newspaper article with a picture. He furrowed his brow. He recognized his Ma. She didn’t match the other’s uniforms, just dressed comfortably, with her hair tucked under a hat. It was what she wore when they went hiking together. He didn’t know those men though. Or their uniforms. The belts looked somewhat familiar. 

“ShinRa ending mako monster rampages,” the headline read. 

_ShinRa SOLDIER agents ready to depart with guide Cloud Strife,_ the picture caption said. His heart leapt a little at that. This must have been what SOLDIER uniforms looked like 10 years ago. His heart almost stopped as he looked closer at the men. 

He sprinted out of the room, nearly knocking Barret off balance. He didn’t hear Barret shouting at him to watch where he was going, or to get back here and help him. He sprinted back up to his room, digging through his drawers to find some of his posters. He found the one from ShinRa…the one his mom hated. He unrolled it, kneeling on it until he could see the face he was looking for. He held the newspaper photo up to it. 

They matched. The newspaper version was much younger, but they were a match. 

His mother had worked with Sephiroth—the Sephiroth—once before. He couldn’t squash the thought. 

He’d asked Ma dozens of times, perhaps thousands. He loved her with all his heart…but he wanted to know. He was curious as to who his Dad was. Why he wasn’t here. Ma always promised to tell him when he was older. It still hurt sometimes. 

And now all Zack wanted to know was if it was possible for _Sephiroth_ to be his Dad. He was ten years old…and this article was from ten years ago. 

Was it possible?

* * *

 

Cloud walked into the storage where Barret was chastising her missing son. She shook her head, then saw the book. She smiled at her Mother’s handiwork. She had loved making these books. She touched a few photos that featured her late mother. There was a piece of paper glued on the back page. She read it with a sad smile on her face. A poem from her mother, a song really, telling her to cheer up. It was exactly what her mother would do. 

“Perhaps we shouldn’t throw everything out,” she said to herself. 

“What you wanna keep the wardrobe now?” Barret said. 

“Not that dummy!” Cloud said, “Zack get back down here and help if you want your own room!” 

“Coming Ma!” She shook her head, but set the scrapbooks aside, with a gentle pat. 

* * *

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

 

_— Keep singing for me Cloud. With all the love from your Ma._


	2. Fernando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is making plans for a party, not knowing his Mom knew how to party it up in the past.

Zack threw himself onto the table when his Ma came in. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“It’s not a surprise party anymore,” she informed him, “I know when it it is.”

“Yeah but I can still make a few surprises for you,” Zack said, “including guests. You said so!” She set her basket of guest laundry down to wipe her head. 

“I did,” she agreed, “Y’all are going to far for one measly birthday party, if you ask me.” Zack smiled and relaxed a bit more. 

“You’re not inviting anyone I should be afraid of right?” she asked. 

“No,” Zack said, “mostly people who still write letters to you and the ones I could look up on your phone.”

“You went through my phone?” she said, “I thought I changed the password.”

“Yeah,” Zack said, “and you changed it from your birthday to _my_ birthday.” 

“Brat,” she said, “When you finish your secret invitations you mind spritzing some rooms with that apple stuff. Guests said they liked it.” 

“Sure thing,” Zack said. When she left his uncrumpled the printout from ShinRa. Listing the top ShinRa commanders and their mailing addresses…including Sephiroth. 

Should he or shouldn’t he? He kept going back and forth. Ma never talked about him, never really talked a lot about Nibelheim…except for Aunt Tifa. He couldn’t tell if these guys were part of the bad part of Ma’s childhood, or the okay part. She probably wouldn’t tell him. 

Zack steeled himself and addressed the next envelope. He’d probably just toss it anyway. He had to be a busy man. Probably didn’t care about some birthday party from a lady he used to know.

* * *

Ten Years Ago

* * *

 

Cloud double checked the list for Tifa, ignoring her mother’s protests. Tifa just smiled. 

“I know what to do Cloud,” she said, “I helped her when it first started you know.”

“I know,” Cloud said, “I just worry. And if you have any problems just call. Hewley likes me well enough he might let me come back early and-“

“I’ll survive one night without you Cloud!” Claudia shouted from the den, “I’m sick. I’m not dying yet. I still know which medicine is which.”

“And she shouldn’t need it,” Cloud said, “But she won’t tell you if she’s in pain.”

“I don’t tell you because you baby me,” Claudia protested, “Tifa and I will be fine.”

“We will,” Tifa agreed, “Don’t worry. You should have fun tonight. I hear Rocket Town has some new shops you should shop around.” Cloud nodded. Claudia caught her daughter’s arm before she walked out. 

“Call me when you get there, Chiquitita” she said, “I worry too.”

“I will,” Cloud promised.

* * *

 

Cloud pointedly ignored the seat Hessen patted right next to him on the transport vehicle. If asked she would say the one by Sephiroth was closer to the door. If pressed, she would point out that Sephiroth wouldn’t talk to her much and leave her alone. Hewley saved her from the questioning. 

“Alright, so the caves come out on this road,” he said, circling a point on his map, “and new intel says bigger things are making their way towards rocket town…probably following the trucks that use it. They’re full of rocket materials, heat shields, steel beams, and stabilized fuel. Do you agree Cloud?” he asked. He always did since she was the expert on the local flora and fauna. She shrugged. 

“I mean they probably won’t be on the road, but they’ll follow whatever they think has food. The truck will probably scare them off.” 

“If they have a nest of some sort…will it be close by the road?” Angeal asked. 

“Won’t hurt to check,” Cloud confirmed. 

“I hate to baby you, but I’m afraid you are not allowed to leave the truck until we reach Rocket Town,” Angeal said. Cloud didn’t mind. He didn’t say she should provide cover fire, but he approved of her sack of ammunition. 

“Alright,” Angeal said adding more circles, “then, our check points for the road are marked, here, here, and here. We are to wait 10 minutes in silence then form a 200 yard perimeter. If all goes well we should make our reservations at the inn at Rocket Town at 1700 tonight. If not…I’m sure they’ll wait for us. Do you want to sit up front, Cloud?” She jumped at the question. She was used to him using her first name. It was better than the whole Strife/Strauss debacle.

“Doesn’t matter where I sit,” Cloud assured him, “I’ll throw up no matter what.” 

“Stay hydrated…and we have ration packs if you need some protein,” Angeal told her. She nodded.

* * *

 

Ten minutes before their first stop, the truck took a turn more sharply than the rest. Cloud made it to the back before losing her tiny little breakfast. Hessen looked like he’d lost a bit of interest in her. She’d would have been more pleased if she wasn’t so sure she was about to hurl again. 

“Here.” Sephiroth offered her his canteen. She took it, being careful to not put her barf lips around it, and gargled the taste of vomit out of her mouth. 

She buried her head in her hands and groaned. Sephiroth’s hand gently pat her back. 

She reminded herself to thank him when she was less nauseated.

* * *

 

After returning from his perimeter section Hessen informed Cloud that her barf was a wonderful monster magnet. 

“Hurray,” Cloud said drily. Angeal covered his laugh with a cough. Sephiroth hid his own behind his hand. 

She decided against thanking him.

* * *

 

The road flattened out right before the second perimeter check. As the road leveled so did Cloud. Angeal and the driver were talking quietly up front. Hessen was doing something on his PHS and Sephiroth was looking past her to the road behind them. 

“Why do you have two last names?” Sephiroth asked her suddenly. 

“What?” she asked. 

“In your file,” Sephiroth said, “Half the time you’re Cloud Strauss, the other half you’re Cloud Strife…why?”

“That’s creepy Sephiroth,” Hessen pointed out. 

“Angeal left it out,” Sephiroth said. 

“That’s no excuse,” Hessen argued. 

“I didn’t read all of it,” Sephiroth said, “I just saw the top of two pages and got confused.”

“Why does Angeal have my file?” Cloud asked. 

“I requested it as a part of your background check when you were first hired,” Angeal called from the front “and those two morons were not cleared to see it. "

“Oh,” Cloud said, feeling more relieved, “Strife is the unofficial last name. Up here, you can earn a new name and we did…but the census still says we’re Strauss. So I always use Strife, but all official documents use Strauss. It’s dumb.”

“Can’t you have it legally changed?” Sephiroth asked. 

“My birth certificate says my name is Cloud Strife,” Cloud said, “As far as I can tell, it’s your end that fucked up.”

“Fair enough,” he said, “and not surprising.” Cloud snorted at that. Maybe she would thank him.

* * *

 

After the third check, Angeal announced that the ones closer to Rocket Town must have been stragglers. 

“Maybe we could find something better with an aerial view.” Cloud groaned at the thought of being in one of ShinRa’s rickety helicopters. 

“Perhaps someone should drive back with Cloud though,” Angeal amended.

* * *

 

Rocket Town had a bit more bustle than the last time Cloud had seen it. More shops as promised and a few more bars. They checked in the inn at 1730. Cloud was wryly pleased to get her own room and shower. She told her mother as much when she borrowed the lobby phone to call home. 

“You’re…okay though, right?” Cloud said. 

“Besides Tifa whooping my ass at poker…I’m fine,” she said, “Chiquitita you worry too much. I’ve got my medicine and I’ve got a friend here. I can live one night without you.” She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Angeal was looking at her. 

“We’re going out,” he said, “there’s room for one more.” 

“Go with them Cloud,” Claudia said, “Me and Tifa are going to watch horrible shark movies all night, you should have the same joy.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cloud said with a smile. Everything was fine.

* * *

 

Tifa was right about the new stores and she was pumped to go back and give her friend a thank-you gift. But as they sat and Cloud had a beer in front of her see jolted a little. It felt a little too much like her time as ShinRa. Except no snarky flower girl giving her shit at some slum bar, just three SOLDIERs: one annoying, one polite, and one who just seemed...there. 

She realized she kinda did miss Aerith. She should call her, or write…something. 

“Angeal said we could, so we’re playing truth or dare,” Hessen announced, “you back out of a challenge you take a shot.” She knew this game. It was an infantry favorite, made her feel more nostalgic. 

“You’re all doomed,” Cloud informed them. She always won.

* * *

 

Hessen had Angeal make a long speech about honor and dreams in an annoying Junon accent. 

Sephiroth lamely had Hessen admit he had a crush on Cloud. 

Angeal was the one who upped the game. He told Cloud to call an ex. She almost said she didn’t have one…but she remembered getting drunk in sector 6 and crashing half naked in bed with a girl. Aerith wasn’t really one…but she was the next best thing. It was as good an excuse as any. 

“Hey slut,” Aerith said as soon as she knew it was Cloud. 

“Skank,” Cloud said. 

“Took you long enough to come crawling back to me,” Aerith said. 

“I figured I’d save you the pining," Cloud said back. She knew Aerith had to be holding back the same giggles. 

Gods Cloud missed this woman. 

Angeal took a shot after Cloud dared him to get the high score on the pinball machine. 

Hessen got Sephiroth to take a shot after asking him if he found anyone in the group attractive. 

Cloud got Hessen to dance a Kalm jig in the middle of the bar. 

Sephiroth asked Cloud if she had dreams. 

“They didn’t come true,” Cloud told him. The group accepted the answer. 

She smiled more as the night went on. Hessen, Angeal, and Sephiroth becoming looser, as Cloud slowly became the most sober of all of them. Angeal had to cut them off sooner than any of them liked. ShinRa agreed to send a helicopter in the morning and they shouldn’t be hungover for it. 

“Last round,” he called. It was Hessen’s turn to challenge Sephiroth. He got a devilish look in his eye when he realized the other half of the bar had turned into a rowdy karaoke night. 

“Sephiroth, I dare you to sing a song in front of everyone,” Hessen said. Sephiroth looked ready to give in, but suddenly steeled himself and nodded. He stood up.

They followed. 

Cloud could see Sephiroth’s confidence was leaving him the closer it came to his turn to sing. She bit her lip. He had been nice to her today. He usually was. All too soon he was on stage, looking lost, like he wasn’t sure how to do this. 

“Can two people sing?” Cloud asked the man in charge suddenly. She was about to do something horribly stupid, but she guessed it counted as a thank you. 

She jumped onstage as soon as she had the second microphone. Sephiroth seemed surprised to see her. 

“Just follow me,” she said. She hadn’t sung in years, not in front of people like this. But they were all in various stages of drunk. It would be easy. 

“ _Can you hear the drums Fernando,”_ She sang, “ _I remember long ago another starry night like this.”_

“You can do this,” she whispered to Sephiroth, just follow me and the words on the screen. And he did. He almost hid behind her at first, his voice deeper and just slightly off key, but he was doing it. She kept trying to push him forward, trying not to notice how most people had stopped cheering and were listening. She begged them to be drunker. 

Then at the chorus, Sephiroth finally found his courage. 

“ _There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando,”_ they sang, “ _They were shining there for you and me, For liberty, Fernando._ ” Cloud guided him into a toe touch rhythm on stage. He gave her the smallest of smiles. 

“ _Though we never thought that we could lose, there’s no regret.”_ Cloud wrapped an arm around him. He did the same. For the last line, it was almost like they were singing to each other. 

“ _If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando.”_ As the music died out there was applause. Cloud felt herself blushing. Sephiroth tugged on her sleeve and motioned a bow. They bowed together and left the stage. 

“I’m not sure it counts,” Hessen said as they left the bar. 

“I say it does,” Angeal said, “You never said he couldn’t have help.”

“I didn’t know any of us could sing,” Hessen said. 

“I’m not that good,” Cloud argued. 

“You are very good,” Sephiroth countered. 

“The helicopter can only fit two,” Angeal said, “so two of us have to be up at 0400 to make that. One of us plus Cloud can sleep in a bit.”

“I think Sephiroth should escort his daring hero,” Hessen said. Cloud glanced at him. Sephiroth looked at the ground. 

“You just like flying,” Angeal said to Hessen, “What do you say Seph?”

“I’ll go with her,” he said.

* * *

 

Ten Years Later

* * *

 

Sephiroth sighed as he picked up his mail. He’d had a long night locked in his office the night before and tonight looked better. With one more hour of work he could go home and sleep. He glanced through his mail. Most of it was business. He paused at one that was handwritten. That was unusual. Usually fanmail didn’t make it this far. 

From Mideel it seemed, perhaps a call for help. Those happened sometimes. ShinRa would ignore problems so they contacted people directly to fix it. He opened it. 

An invitation?

_You are heartily invited to—_ Sephiroth caught sight of one fo the pictures on the invite and dropped the rest of his mail. 

He knew that face. He hadn’t seen it in person in years, he wasn’t sure he’d ever actually see her again. 

Cloud. 

He looked on the back. 

_Dear Sephiroth,_

_My name is Zack Strife. I am throwing a not-so-surprise party for my mother Cloud Strife. I have been inviting different friends she’s had over the years as her surprise. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to come, or if you were able to come, but if you are please RSVP by Friday August 5th so we can supply you lodgings. Thank you!_

She had a son. When had that happened? He looked on the front again. She looked older, certainly…but she was still Cloud. He gently traced her photo

The real question was…would she even want to see him?


	3. Thank You for the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth makes a tough decision while thinking about the good old days

Sephiroth tugged absent mindedly at his ponytail as he thought over his decision once again. He had put off making this decision for as long as he could, but now everything else in his life was in order. His stand-in was ready. Everything was filed correctly (and in triplicate). Even his email had an auto-reply stating he was currently unavailable. The only thing that wasn’t done was the little check box on the RSVP site sent by a boy on another continent. The entire form was filled out…but he couldn’t check yes or no. 

Behind him a suitcase had been packed and unpacked. Shirts and pants were scattered on the bed. But still he sat, still horribly undecided and tugging at his ponytail staring at his laptop screen. 

He jumped when he heard his door open, quickly tossing his hair over his shoulder. Angeal and Genesis walked in. Genesis stopped when he saw the disarray. Sephiroth felt the urge to tidy, but restrained himself. 

“Oh dear,” Genesis said. Sephiroth just sighed. 

“What in Hel’s name is this all about?” Angeal asked. 

“A girl,” Sephiroth said. He didn’t blame them for the concerned look they shared. 

* * *

It started very simply. Sitting at a campfire in Wutai, with his fellow SOLDIERs licking their wounds after the last failed attack. Most of them were in poor spirits, but most could easily be cheered up with their favorite game (invented by one Genesis Rhapsodos).

The game was coined “What if” and it only had one real player. The SOLDIERs posed a question to their quietest and strangest member…and he would always answer. 

Tonight most of the things were about what Sephiroth would eat if provisions ran out; which was almost anything, and had gotten some laughs out of a few of them, as well as some things about where to find protein that they didn’t really want to know. 

And then the game switched to their second favorite topic for Sephiroth: romance. The man just didn’t understand it, and it was somewhat amusing to watch him muddle his way through. He wasn’t hopeless just…uneducated. 

But tonight the would find out just how romantic he was. 

“What if you do find someone who can stand you?” someone asked, “how would you know. What is that fantasy you have that tells you this person is the one?” Most agreed, it was a good question, one they hadn’t thought of too much. 

But Sephiroth had. 

“You know in those crappy movies ShinRa sometimes brings over to have us watch and raise morale…well…every time there’s romance, before the kissing and bad acting…they hold hands, and they look at each other. I figure, if I can find someone who can hold my hand, weave their fingers with mine, and not pull away…then maybe there’s a chance.”

And their camp was quiet for a long few minutes. Each one of them thinking that Sephiroth really did have the best answer for them. 

None of them quite realized that Sephiroth’s romantic answer was because he had no idea what to do after that. He had honestly never thought that far. 

But he’d had those thoughts about a lot of people. Most of his SOLDIERs knew he got crushes easily and often. Some were flitting, some haunted him. But he found himself fantasizing about holding hands with so many people, once he was allowed to actually interact with them. 

Two weeks later Sephiroth and Genesis were involved with an all out brawl with each other. Most people attested that Genesis went crazy and Sephiroth was mostly defending himself, but rules were rules. Both were demoted until the investigation was completed. Angeal Hewley was the highest ranked SOLDIER now. 

Three days later Angeal picked Sephiroth to go to Nibelhiem. Sephiroth was cleared of charges and allowed to go. 

Four days after that, he met his newest crush. Thinking about holding Cloud Strife’s hand lasted more than just a few hours. Then more than a few days. 

He really wanted to hold that girl’s hand…and it just made him feel inordinately stupid. He couldn’t talk to her…and he kept thinking about what some of the SOLDIERs would say around those campfires. 

Girls all wanted heroes, someone to sweep them off their feet. They all fantasized about it: doing some great big heroic deed and then having the “my hero” moment. Always so close, always out of reach. 

So while his tongue twisted in his mouth and he never really could approach her, Sephiroth fantasized about saving their dry humored mountain guide and her calling Sephiroth her hero and then…

They’d hold hands. 

Sephiroth honestly couldn’t imagine the two of them going any father, no matter how much he wanted it to happen, but holding hands with a girl like Cloud…that would be more than enough for the likes of him. 

* * *

Sephiroth was fantasizing about that “my hero” fantasy with Cloud all during the truck ride Angeal more or less ordered him to take with Cloud. He would have volunteered…if he hadn’t been so tongue tied after hearing Cloud sing.

She really did have a nice voice. It sounded like voice more people should hear, at least in his opinion. 

The fantasy had expanded somewhat. Sephiroth still saved the girl, but now they held hands and she serenaded him a little. He wasn’t sure with what song, but it was definitely pretty. 

Not even Cloud turning green had much of an effect on it. Sephiroth had seen plenty of worse things (and eaten them too according to his peers). He often wondered if he had been more alert if the next five minutes would have changed at all. 

Even snapping out of his daydream, he had about a second to prepare. He heard it in that one second before it hit. He used it as best he could. 

He dove at Cloud and pushed her up against the side of the truck. He used some of the emergency netting to brace himself when it impacted the truck and they rolled. Cloud crashed into him gravity turned around them, but any gear in the truck would hit him and not her…and that’s all he thought about. 

The truck landed on its side. Sephiroth pushed himself back up. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Cloud looked shaken, but unharmed. She nodded her head. 

“Bumps and bruises,” she confirmed, “the driver…”

“I’m alright!” the voice called from the front. 

“Stay here,” Sephiroth said. He got his sword and crawled out. He had to spin almost immediately to avoid being attacked by the Fangs waiting out there. 

There were three circling him. He caught one as it lunged, but didn’t see a second did the same and was knocked on his back. His sword clattered to the ground just out of his reach. Jaws snapped near his face, but he pushed it back. The next snap was around his arm. He reached harder, fingertips touching the hilt. Jaws snapped again, now millimeters from his face. 

And then there was a gunshot. The Fang was deadweight on top of him. Sephiroth looked back. 

Cloud was standing there, barrel of her gun following that last surviving wolf. She fired and it fell as well. 

Sephiroth felt a surge of failure. It had been a chance. He could have had that moment, but as always it was out of his reach. He pushed the dead fang off of him. Cloud’s hand was suddenlyin front of him. He blinked at it. 

“You okay?” she asked. He took her hand, let her help him pull him up. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said. 

“That bite doesn’t look fine,” she said. 

“We should right the truck,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t think the wolves knocked us off the road.”

“That would be a dragon,” Cloud said. A roar sounded in the valley to prove her point. 

“We really should right the truck,” Sephrioth said, “they’re built to take a tumble…I hope.” 

“But once we’re in town I am taking a look at your arm,” she said. 

* * *

They arrived a little too late. Angeal and Blake had driven the dragon off by then. The only major loss…was most of the rooms at the inn.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Angeal said, “we can rough it if we have to. We have tents and warm clothes.” Cloud snorted over where she was cleaning out Sephiroth’s arm. 

“You know we can do that,” Angeal said. 

“You know from my file I was one of the medics,” Cloud said, “and I don’t mind. He probably kept me from getting squashed by the truck when we rolled.” 

“I’d say I owe you two,” Sephiroth said, “one for this and one for the wolves.” Cloud just shrugged as if she saved people from getting their heads bitten off every day. 

“This will sting,” she warned him. He was distracted by a knock. Tifa, their former guide was watching them. 

“Dad sent me,” she said, “said he’s sorry about the inn…and that you could stay in our guest room if you wanted Commander Hewley.” Angeal opened his mouth

“Oh go on Angeal,” Blake said, “Sephiroth and I can get cozy for a few nights.” 

“Actually…there is one room that’s livable in the inn,” Tifa said, “only one bed though.”

“I could sleep on the floor,” Sephiroth offered. Cloud seemed quiet. She picked up some borrowed material and cast a gentle Cure. It was actually quite precise for someone outside of SOLDIER. 

“I can sleep with my mother,” Cloud said at last, “or our sofa. There’s one more bed.” 

“This has all kind of worked out,” Angeal said, “alright, I’ll take your dad on his offer. Blake can have the inn all to himself, and Seph…if you don’t mind using more of Cloud’s gentle hospitality.” 

“I swear you will hardly notice I’m there,” Sephiroth said. Cloud had started wrapping his arm, just a bit of bandage until the cure had finished. 

“You don’t know my mother,” Cloud said, tying it off. 

* * *

Cloud’s mother, it turned out, was raring to hand out some hospitality. The moment he walked in he found himself seated and with a plate in front of him.

“I can eat at the inn,” he assured her, “ShinRa will pay for my meals.”

“I know their cooking,” Mrs. Strife said, “and mine is better. There’s plenty of stew to go around. ShinRa can just pay Cloud a little more and the inn a little less.” And…she wasn’t really lying. It didn’t help that she made it seem like his bowl was bottomless either. It was hard to get her to stop, especially when she and Cloud began to bicker. Not really a fight, just a gentle argument that neither really expected to win. 

“You are not giving me the thick quilt,” Mrs. Strife said to her daughter, “we have a guest.” 

“You know what cold does to your joints and there’s a cold front coming in tonight,” Cloud argued back.

“I have spare blankets,” Sephiroth tried to offer. 

“Probably some of that thin military crap they sent home with Cloud,” Mrs. Strife said, “Chiquitita, I have you and our radiator. It’s always colder in the downstairs bedroom anyway.” And on they fought. The whole time Sephiroth could only think he had gotten the upper hand getting to stay in the Strife house. He’d never felt so pampered. 

* * *

He woke up the next morning a bit disoriented, but very comfortable. He realized what had woken him was a voice on the other side of the wall. He heard running water and realized it was a shower and someone singing on the other side.

He got that strange warm feeling when he realized it was Cloud singing to herself in the shower. 

_“I’m nothing special. In fact, I’m a bit of a bore.”_ He wasn’t sure how he felt right now. 

_“If I tell a joke, you’ve probably heard it before.”_ He had thought he’d always dream about having the my hero moment…but now he had felt it in reverse. 

And he really liked it. Really, really liked it. From the moment Cloud helped him back on his feet he had felt completely enamored. He hadn’t known these things could work either way. 

_“So I say thank you for the music, the songs I’m singing.”_

He hadn’t really ever been rescued before. He’d always had to get out of those situations on his own. 

_“Thanks for all the joy they’re bringing.”_

And he had assumed he would have to get other people out of them as well, thus the times when he would have to be the hero. 

_“Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty? What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we?”_

But Cloud hadn’t hesitated. In fact…she wasn’t really the type of girl to sit and wait for her hero. She was more the type to…step up and be the hero. And that was exactly what she had done. So that silly little daydream was different now. 

“ _So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me.”_

And Sephiroth sat quietly in bed, listening to his latest crush sing, and daydreamed about her taking his hand and dragging him off to safety, because he absolutely would follow her. 

* * *

“Okay this story is taking to long,” Genesis said, “I don’t care about the whole lead up. I don’t need it to solve this problem about the time you fell in love while I went insane.”

“Oh,” Sephiroth said, feeling foolish. 

“I just need to know…do you still love her?” Genesis asked. 

“Well…she’s probably still angry with me…and I don’t blame her,” Sephiroth started. 

“Quit the bullshit,” Genesis said, “Do you still like her?”

“…Yes,” Sephiroth admitted. He still so desperately did, still sometimes thought about her taking his hand and dragging him off. 

“There you go,” Genesis said, ignoring Angeal’s disapproving stare. 

And Sephiroth clicked yes and hit submit. 

Oh gods what had he done. 

* * *

On another continent a boy double checked the RSVP list for a not-so-surprise birthday party. It would be closing in an hour, but most people had already said yes or no. More yesses than he thought actually.

But he still dutifully refreshed the page and saw one more had been added in. 

_Sephiroth Crescent — yes, I will attend and require a room._

And Zack Fair nearly screamed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud was balanced precariously on the hotel’s ricketiest ladder as she fiddled with the ancient fan that upset a guest enough to call her down. 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Zack asked from the bottom, where he was holding the ladder steady. 

“Not at all,” Cloud admitted, “but if I fall I can get out of that birthday party next week.”

“Hey!” Zack protested. 

“I’m joking,” Cloud said, “pass me the wrench.”

“What size?” Zack said. Then the bell rang in the lobby. 

“Do we have any reservations?” Cloud asked. 

“No.”

“Five-eighths,” Cloud said, reaching down. Zack passed it up. The bell rang again. 

“They can wait,” Cloud assured Zack, “I’ve almost got it.”

“You said that last time you fixed it,” Zack said. 

“And next time it breaks I’ll buy a new one,” Cloud said. 

“You better,” Zack grumbled. Cloud smirked. If her staff hated anything, it was how she refused to replace things unless she had to. She’d always been a saver, it came with seeing people drown in debt back in Midgar. She swore it would never be her…and it never was. And she was still cheap as hell. 

The bell rang three times in a row. Cloud grunted and ducked her head as the fan began turning again. 

“That should hold for a week,” Cloud said, starting her careful descent down. The bell rang four times now. Cloud sighed as she was safely on the ground. 

“Go see what they want,” Cloud said. 

“Really?!” Zack said. He always begged to be on front desk. 

“Yeah,” Cloud said, “They probably won’t yell at you.” Zack stuck his tongue out at her, but scampered to the front lobby anyway. Cloud carried the ladder to the back door by the dumpster. It really was beyond saving. 

“Really,” she heard from the lobby, “You work here.”

“Yeah,” Zack said. 

“What’s it pay?” she heard…that voice sounded familiar. 

“Breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” Zack said. That cackle was way too familiar. 

“Well if you ask me, the owner sounds like a real bitch.” Cloud rounded the corner and screamed. Zack jumped and looked at her like she was crazy. 

Aerith screamed back from the other side of the counter, throwing her arms open. Zack just stared at his mother as she ran around and jumped on this complete stranger, who caught her and spun her around. 

Then his mother kissed this woman full on the mouth. Zack’s jaw dropped. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Cloud shouted. 

“Of course I am,” Aerith said back, setting the slightly taller Cloud back down, “You’ve been my number one bitch for over ten years.”

“Ooooh,” Zack said, “You’re _that_ Aerith.” Aerith looked at Cloud and smiled wider. 

“This must be Zack then,” Aerith said holding out her hand, “Your mother has told me _everything_ about you.” Something in her tone told him she had a lot of blackmail material on him…somehow. 

“Mom told me about you too,” Zack said, trying to rise to the challenge. 

“All good things, I hope,” Aerith said. 

“Absolutely not,” Cloud said. Aerith hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. 

“I’ll show you the guest rooms for the party,” Cloud said, “Tell me how the fuck you got out of Midgar.”

* * *

 

Ten Years Ago

* * *

 

Sephiroth always ate breakfast at the inn. He used the excuse that he rose early and didn’t want to wake the ladies of the house. Cloud usually snorted at that. She woke up early too. Early enough to shower while he was unraveling his hair. 

Not mentioning of course, that he slowed it down to hear the entirety of whatever song she was singing that morning. It was like those concerts Genesis loved to go to, except he had the venue all to himself. 

But he never had the courage to tell her that he heard her, or that he liked her singing. She really was very good. Her voice didn’t crack or go out of tune. It was true and tried, but it didn’t seem like anyone cared to hear it here. 

And Sephiroth was too much of a “wuss” (as Genesis would say) to tell her otherwise. As soon as the water was off, Sephiroth would leave to have breakfast at the inn with Angeal and Blake. Mrs. Strife protested it, but Angeal maintained it was a good way to plan the mornings and ShinRa was paying for it regardless. 

By now, Angeal had decided there was no one source of the monster attacks, no giant nest like ShinRa had insisted there must mere. There were simply a lot of smaller packs of very deadly, mako-crazed monsters. 

“I keep asking to go check and see if the mako reactor’s faulty,” Angeal said, “and keep getting denied. I know it has to be. the Lockharts claim power outages are common and half the homes run off water mills or windmills anyway. It’s leaking into the valley and the animals go insane by being close to it.”

“So how do we fix it?” Blake asked. 

“We don’t,” Angeal said. 

“But you said-“

“They’d rather cover it up and pretend nothing it wrong with their outdated tech, than actually fix it,” Angeal said, “so we’re going to waste their money pretending to look for something that isn’t there.”

“Malicious compliance,” Sephiroth supplied. 

“Precisely,” Angeal said, “They’re paying over a thousand gil a day to keep us here and they’ll keep paying it until we kill everything in the valley, or they look at the stupid reactor.”

“That could be a while,” Blake said. 

“Bored?” Angeal said. 

“No,” Black said, “just feel kinda bad wasting these people’s time.”

“If it gets fixed, then its not a waste of time,” Cloud said behind them, sitting down. 

“You’re part of the waste of money though,” Blake pointed out, but with a grin. Cloud stole a piece of sausage off Sephiroth’s plate. 

“Good,” she said. Sephiroth felt his heart rate rise as she sat next to him.

* * *

 

Ten Years Later

* * *

 

Zack had never seen his mother so animated, but he suspected it was a symptom of…Aerith. She was infectious, easy to smile, first to laugh, and completely unashamed of anything. 

“I should have done this years ago,” Aerith said, stretching out on the bed in her room, “Gods, fuck Midgar…I mean…” her eyes got big when she realized Zack was sitting in the chair next to the bed. 

“You think I haven’t cussed in front of him?” Cloud said, lying next to her, “He knows it.”

“Thank fucking Shiva,” Aerith said, “I was mad at you for leaving that place for exactly 30 seconds…then I realized you were the smart one. I missed you though. It’s hard living without your best bitch.”

“I know right,” Cloud said. 

“Is Midgar really that bad?” Zack asked. 

“It’s worse,” Aerith assured him, “though…it’s getting a little better.” 

“Really?” Cloud asked. 

“No.” And both women laughed again. 

“It’s dirty, crowded and dirt poor,” Aerith told Zack, “and it’s hard as hell to leave it.” 

“How did you get out finally?” Cloud asked. 

“Hang outside the Honey Bee and sell flowers,” Aerith said. Cloud laughed again. 

“Slut,” she said. 

“You know it,” Aerith said, “When I got the invite, I knew it was as big a sign as I would get to get the fuck out. I took it. Had a shit-ton of fun getting down here…and now I’m thinking I’ll keep going for a bit, see what I’ve been missing.” And Aerith sat up. 

“But this week is all about catching up with you,” Aerith said, “and making sure Zack knows all your dirty secrets.” 

“No!” Cloud said. But Aerith paid her no mind, just put out one hand to block Cloud from clapping a hand over her mouth. 

“The first thing you need to know is that your mother is not a slut or a whore,” Aerith said, ignoring Cloud’s protests, “she’s adventurous.”

* * *

 

Ten Years Ago

* * *

 

Day 2 of Operation Waste-ShinRa’s-Money was held back by torrential rain. Cloud told them going out was a bad idea, as did every single local they passed by. Apparently mudslides were common in the autumn. 

Angeal agreed to stay in and in his report stated the used the inclement weather to take a chance to restock and replan. Sephiroth found out that meant hang out in the inn dining hall. Which was also the town pub. 

Angeal took “testimonies” about monster incidents…as well as power problems they’d been having. That meant listening to them as they wandered in for a quick drink. While eating tidbits Mrs. Strife kept having Cloud deliver. 

“You really did get best part of this deal,” Blake said, “You bastard.”

“She offers to make me a lunch everyday,” Sephiroth said. 

“You absolutely should,” Blake said. 

But after Cloud put a big plate of cookies Blake found a drinking game Cloud couldn’t automatically win: Never Have I Ever. 

“Of course I can’t win,” Cloud said, “Truth or Dare means I’ll do anything. Never Have I Ever means I’ve done nothing.”

“That’s sounds…a little…promiscuous,” Blake noted. 

“I’m not promiscuous,” Cloud said, “I’m adventurous.”Cloud had argued down to taking sips of beer rather than shots, but Sephiroth soon found, he kind of was the winner here.

“Never have I ever kissed another man,” Blake said. Cloud took a sip, Angeal did too. 

“Never have I ever kissed another woman,” Angeal said, as revenge. Blake took a sip. Then choked when Cloud did too. 

“Oh please,” Cloud said, “I called my ex-girlfriend during truth or dare.” 

“How long were you dating?” Angeal asked. 

“Five days total,” Cloud said, “we were better friends.” 

“Does that count?” Blake asked. 

“It counts,” Angeal said.

“Never have I ever gone on a real date,” Sephiroth said meekly. Blake patted him on the back. They all took a sip. 

“Never have I never not acted on a crush,” Cloud said. Everyone else took a sip. 

But as the night went on and Cloud’s beer began to empty, Sephiroth realized how out of depth he was against his crush. She really was adventurous. It went well with that little daydream of her sweeping him off his feet, but it didn’t stop making him feel like she was out of his league…because she probably was. 

* * *

Ten Years Later

* * *

 

Zack saw his mother in a bit of a new light. She had always seemed tired, not unhappy, just busy with everything. He realized it probably was for the best, since when she did have time she just got into trouble. 

As Aerith was more than happy to explain. 

“She still sings through, right?” Aerith asked Zack. Zack nodded. Aerith sighed happily. 

“I love you when you sing,” Aerith said. Cloud just shook her head. Then Aerith gasped and sat up straight again. 

“We should have a concert!” Aerith said. 

“For what?” Cloud said. 

“This weekend!” Aerith said, “get a little stage, I’m sure I can find that back-up soundtrack on Spot-Stream…” Cloud bit her lip. 

“Tifa said she was coming,” she said, “we’d have three.” Aerith slapped the dining table they were at, making Zack jump. 

“We could have Cloud and the Strife Starlets!” Aerith whispered, “Me and Tifa singing backup for you.”

“Cloud and the Strife Starlets?” Zack asked. 

“It was a dumb band I started when I was in the military,” Cloud said. 

“It was brilliant!” Aerith said. 

“The one Aunt Tifa said she wished she could see?” Zack asked. 

“Yeah,” Cloud admitted. 

“It’s meant to be,” Aerith said. 

“You always say that,” Cloud said. 

“Have I always been wrong?” Aerith challenged. Cloud rolled her eyes. 

“Did she ever tell you how it started?” Aerith asked Zack. He shook his head. 

“Don’t,” Cloud warned. 

“Well…your mom, being the forward woman she is, was never one to just sit and have a crush,” Aerith said, “and she had one on me. We went to similar…restaurants…since we were both dirt poor.” 

“Please don’t,” Cloud said. 

“I know you dated a lot mom,” Zack said.

“I’m just embarrassed,” Cloud said. 

“You shouldn’t be,” Aerith assured her, “it was the best flirt I’ve ever had. Anyway, she wrote me a song. And performed to me to ask me out.”

“Did you say yes?” Zack asked. 

“What idiot wouldn’t?” Aerith said, “I still remember it.”

“No you don’t,” Cloud said. 

“Do too,” Aerith then started to sing, “ _Honey, honey. How you thrill me, uh-uh, Honey, honey. Honey, honey nearly kills me, a-ah, honey honey_.”

“ _I heard about you before_ ,” Cloud continued, “ _I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean, you’re a love machine…”_

“ _Oh you make me dizzy_!” they sang together. They dissolved into giggles again. 

“We didn’t last long,” Cloud told Zack, “We were both far too insane to date for long.”

“But what a way to meet your best friend,” Aerith told him. 

“Do I get to call you Aunt Aerith then?” Zack asked. Aerith was finally stunned into silence. Then Zack was pulled into a hug. 

“Is that a yes?” Cloud asked. 

“Yes,” Aerith said, “Of course, nothing would make me happier.” 

“She’s crying,” Cloud whispered to Zack. 

“Shut up.”

* * *

Ten years ago

* * *

 

Angeal said the forecast for the next day was more favorable and they might as well rest early so they could forge new paths to the caves. Cloud had downed her entire beer by then. Sephiroth was forced to drink most of his. Cloud promised to bring some of her mother’s cinnamon rolls in the morning as they all parted ways. 

Sephiroth walked behind Cloud, not saying much. He smiled for Mrs. Strife bidding her goodnight. She had been cooking most of the day, trying to keep the house warm. 

“I’ve taken two pills Cloud,” she said to her daughter, “I’m going to turn in early.” 

“Are you feeling alright?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth noted the change in her demeanor. She seemed more on edge. 

“Just some joint pain is all,” she said. Cloud relaxed. 

“Okay, but call if need me,” Cloud said. 

“I will, I will,” Mrs. Strife chided. 

“Is she…alright?” Sephiroth asked. 

“She’ll be okay tonight,” Cloud said, “I just fret.” 

“Adventurous yourself, but you do fret about her,” Sephiroth noted. 

“Well…she’s my Ma,” Cloud said, “I never really forgave myself for running off to Midgar and leaving her here.”

“But you came back,” Sephiroth said. Cloud shrugged, then her expression turned a little wry. 

“So…you’ve never kissed anyone,” she said. Sephiroth sat up. 

“I paid attention,” Cloud said. 

“I admitted I’ve never dated anyone,” Sephiroth said. 

“So you’re a romantic too,” Cloud said, “Because I’ve kissed several people without dating them.” 

“I noticed,” Sephiroth said. Cloud nudged him. 

“Do you have a crush on me?” she asked. Sephiroth felt his blood run cold. 

“I think it’s one of us,” Cloud said, “Back in Rocket Town you hinted at it and tonight you said you never acted on a crush.” Sephiroth didn’t answer. 

“I won’t be upset if it is me,” Cloud said, “And I won’t tell if it isn’t.” 

“You have to understand,” Sephiroth said, “I get crushes like people catch the cold-“

“So it is me,” Cloud said. 

“I…I mean…yes,” Sephiroth finally admitted. She smiled. 

“And you’ve never been kissed,” Cloud said. 

“You’re horrible,” Sephiroth said. 

“Do you want one?” Cloud asked. 

“What?” 

“Do you want a kiss?” Cloud asked. 

“Do you often tease your crushes like this,” Sephiroth asked. 

“Yes,” Cloud said, “I’m adventurous…and things like this happen when I get bored.” Sephiroth shook his head. 

“Do you want the kiss or not?” Cloud asked. 

“I mean…I don’t jump straight to kissing with my crushes,” Sephiroth said, “and we’re technically working.”

“Life’s too short for me,” Cloud said, “and I’m no snitch.” Sephiroth still hesitated. 

“It’s just a kiss,” Cloud said, “and you can have one more drink next time we play.”

“…Okay,” Sephiroth said. It didn’t come right away. 

“Relax,” Cloud said, “You tensed up all over. Kisses aren’t tense. They’re light.”

“I suppose you’re an expert,” Sephiroth said. 

“Come on, face me,” Cloud said. He turned to face her. 

“You don’t have to shut your eyes or anything,” she said, “But you’re tall as hell, so you’ll have to bed down.”

“Training me for the second kiss?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Sure,” she said, “I want all the credit if it’s good.” He still hesitated. 

“Here,” she said. And took his hand and put it on her shoulder, then the other and put it on her cheek. Her own hands mirrored it. 

“Then just lean down,” she said, “come on.” He did. He paused just before he touched her, but she leaned in to match up the difference. 

It was a very quick thing. It didn’t feel bad, it actually felt kind of similar to holding hands. Her lips were soft, but insistent. The sound was appealing as well. 

Then they leaned back. 

“There you go,” Cloud said, “you kissed a crush and didn’t die.” He noticed she never said if she liked him back. 

But he was starting to think she might. 


End file.
